Peeps: Sarah's side
by SwingLifeAwayMyDarling
Summary: Discalaimer: 1st ch. is from the book just Sarah's point of view. later ch. will not be this way! but its good so read it...please.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sarah. I'm a retired peep. Though once you get the disease you're never quite cured of it. A peep is something like a vampire but not. Peep stands for parasite-positive. That is the term preferred by the Nigh Watch.

Now let me do some explaining about vampires. I won't use the word very much. The thing that you have to keep in mind is that there is no magic involved. No flying, transforming into bats or rats. But I can definitely see where people might get confused over the centuries. Hordes of rats and sometimes bats, accompany peep. They get infected from eating peep leftovers. Delish, no? Somebody please gag me. Infected rats are positively devoted to their peeps.

By the way parasite-positives do show up in mirrors. But the legend has basis in fact. As the parasite begins to take control, peeps begin to despise the sight of their own reflections. Why do beautiful peeps hate their faces? It's the anathema.

The most commonly know example of the disease mind control is rabies. When a dog becomes rabid, it has the urge to bite everything in site or that moves; rabbits, squirrels, other dogs…humans. That's how rabies reproduces; biting spreads the virus from host to host. Back in the day (like seven-hundred years ago) the parasite was probably like rabies. People got infected and had the uncontrollable urge to bite other people. So they did. Wha-la!

Eventually however, being smarter that the average rabies infected dog, humans got organized. We invented posses and mobs and the like (laws, law enforcers, etc.). As a result the biting maniacs among us tend to have short careers…or lives. The only peeps who survived were the ones who ran away and hid, sneaking back at night to fee their little habit.

Over the years the parasite had to adopt a new strategy to survive. They learned how to live in the dark and soon the sun became an anathema. Now they don't burn up in the sun, they just really, really hate it.

Cal, my ex-boyfriend, is the lucky one in a hundred victims that can get all the super cool super human abilities (strength, incredible hearing, and great sense of smell) without going crazy. He is called a carrier. Well, we all are but lucky bastard's partially immune to the parasite. He's what the Night Watch calls a hunter. And he hunts his ex-girlfriends along with whoever else he's assigned. I was one of his ex-girlfriends.

The parasite can be spread many different ways. Unsafe sex in the case of me and Cal. Yes I know. Naughty kids. But once the parasite has taken over for awhile your appearance changes as well.

Cal said that when he found me he could see why the legend calls them beautiful: the bone structure right there on the surface, like a heroin chic without the bad skin. And a peeps gaze is intense. Adapted to darkness, their irises and pupils are huge; the skin around the orbital's pulled back in a predatory face-lift, revealing more of the eyeballs.

Another side effect of the parasite is you're always horny…all the time. Walking down the street you notice every guy that would have been attractive to you before you got the disease has just become ten times more sexually attractive.

Anyway, I remember when Cal finally caught up with me, after a year of hunting. He found me in an old ferry terminal in Hoboken. He'd been smart; using the anathema to block all escape. Bravo, Cal! Elvis is my anathema and he used the King well. Cal was also an anathema, as was Manhattan. He rescued me, shoved some knock-out pills down my throat and had the watch cart me off to Montana, where they fix the peeps gone wrong like myself.

Well, now I love Elvis again along with red meat. Cooked or raw, it doesn't matter, I'll eat it. I have an emergency supply of sausage in my fridge along with countless other midnight snacks. So onto more previous events.

A woman who works at the Night Watch, The Shrink as she has so lovingly been named or Dr. Prolix called me ten minutes ago and told me to go down to Bob's diner. She said Cal was going to be there and she thought it would be a good idea how nicely I've healed amongst other things. Mostly just to find where he was.

.: Bob's Diner:.

I couldn't help but smirk at the expression of surprise on Cal's face when he sat down. Almost like he was expecting someone else.

"Hiya, darling," I said. "You're looking good." I saw him look me over with curios eyes, taking in my pink nail polish, clean hair and thick black leather wristband (reference to Elvis's 1968 Comeback Special). He was comparing me now to what I had looked like last time he'd seen me.

The waitress, Rebecky, came with a cup of coffee breaking Cal's momentary brain lapse. She looked down at me with a smile on her face. "Thought I recognized you," she said to me. "It's been awhile since you've been in here, right?"

"Been out of town. Hoboken mostly, then Montana for a few days, of all places," I said shaking my head. "But I'm back to stay."

"Well good. Looks like Cal here sure missed you," she patted him on the shoulder, chuckling at his blank expression. "The usual, Cal?"

He nodded. When Rebecky had gone away, he found his voice. "You're looking good too, Sarah."

"Been putting on some weight, actually," I said shrugging and taking a huge bite of the hamburger in front of me.

"It suits you," he said. "Makes you look more…"

"Human?" I grinned.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, somewhat distracted. "Where's Lace?"

"Lace, huh?" I frowned. "What kind of name is that?"

"Short for Lacey. Where is she? You guys didn't…" He looked around for the Shrinks minders, sniffing for predators.

I shrugged. "Look Cal, I don't know who you're meeting here. Dr. Prolix called me and told me to come and talk to you. She thought you'd listen to someone your own age. She said you needed a jolt."

"Well, mission accomplished on that."

"And she figured it wouldn't hurt if you saw how well I was doing."

"Yeah. You look…so sane."

"Am sane. Feels good."

There was a pause as he looked out the window. Searching for Lace I assumed. He looked back at me. "What happened?"

I chewed my burger thought fully, then swallowed. "Well, first this dickhead gave me a disease."

"Oh, yeah." He took a sip of his coffee. "I never had a chance to say sorry about that. I didn't know--"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess were both to blame. Safe sex, blah, blah, blah." I sighed. "Then here was my little…breakdown. But you saw most of that."

He nodded. "Until you disappeared."

I took a deep breath, staring out the window. "Well, parts you missed out on are kind of hazy for me, too. Sort of like a long, bad dream. About being hungry," I shuddered. "And eating. Then you were there again, rescuing me." I smiled tiredly, and took another bite.

"Rescuing you?" He swallowed, obviously never thinking of it like that. "It was the least I could do. But, Sarah, how did you get so normal? So fast?"

"Good question. Which reminds me," I said pulling out a bottle of pills, dumping a pill into my hand and swallowing, smiling wryly. "Two with every meal."

He blinked. "There's a cure?"

"Sure. They had me straightened out about six hours after I got to Montana." "When did it happen? The cure, I mean."

"At least seven hundred years ago."

"The plague? This doesn't make any sense Sarah."

"It will Cal. Just listen up. I'm here to tell you everything. Doctors orders." I bit deep into my burger, hurrying now that I was only a few swallows away from the end. "Which doctor? Prolix?"

"Yep, the Shrink. She's been telling me all about what's coming." I looked out at the crowds on the sidewalk. "They figured I could take it, because of my personal eating habits lately." I looked down at my hamburger with momentary suspicion, then took another bite. "And because they don't have time to mess with me. Or you, anymore. Time to face facts, Cal."

"The disease is out of control isnt it? We're going to wake up one day in one of those zombie-apocalypse movies, the parasite spreading faster than anyone can stop it."

I laughed softly. Cal always did have a sort of humor to him. "No, Cal. don't be silly. The disease is in control, the way it should be. The parasite's calling the shots now."

"It's doing what?"

"It's in charge, making things happen. The way it's supposed to. The Night Watch was always just holding a pattern, keeping down the mutation while waiting for the old strain to come back."

He shook his head. "Wait. What?"

I held up my fork and knife, looking from one to the other. "Okay. There's two version of the parasite. The new kind and the old kind. Right?"

"Two strains, I know." I nodded. "And we've got the new one, you and me."

I sighed. "No, dumby, we have the old kind. The original." I rattled my pill bottle. "This is mandrake and garlic, mostly. Totally old-school. Until seven hundred years ago, people used to totally control this disease."

"Until the plague?"

"Bingo. That's when the new strain shoed up." I shook my head. "You've go to blame the Inquisition for that. You know, when the Christians got it in there heads that cats were evil and started killing loads of them? That was bad for the old version of the parasite, seeing as how it jumps back and forth between felines and humans."

"Right…I know about that. But that's the old version?"

"Yes. Pay attention, jeesh Cal. As I was saying, its 1300 A.D. and everyone killing cats. So with hardly any cats around the rat population grows like crazy. More humans-to-rat contact, evolution of various diseases, fleas and ticks, blah, blah, blah." I waved my hand. "Bada-bing-bada-boom. Plague."

"Um, I think you're skipping over something here."

I snorted. "I'm no the one going for a biology degree. I'm just a philosophy major who eats people. But here's the bio-for-philosophers version: A new strain of the parasite appeared, one that moved back and forth between rats and humans, without cats. Of course, as with any new strain, the optimum virulence was a mess; the peeps were much more violent and difficult to control. A total zombie movie, like you said."

"And the old strain went underground."

"Very good." I smiled. "They told me you'd understand."

"But that was Europe. This is New York."

Apparently they were wrong because he still wasn't getting it all. "Rats go everywhere, Cal. They love ships, so of course the new parasites made it to the New World. Even here, the old strain was pushed down into the deep."

"But now it's coming back up," He said. "Why aren't we doing something about it? Why are the old carriers hiding it from the rest of the Watch?"

"Excellent questions." I nodded slowly, chewing the last of my hamburger. "That's what you scientists never seem to understand: The whys are always more important that the how's."

He was getting upset. "Sarah, just tell me!"

"Okay." I placed my palms on the table. "Feel that?"

He looked at his coffee; I knew that the lights overhead were reflected with a pulsing shimmer. He looked confused. "You mean the subway going by?"

I closed my eyes. "Feel deeper."

He did, placing his palms on the table and as the train faded, there was another more subtle shudder in its wake. Like something disturbed in it's sleep, turning over. I opened my eyes. "Our strain is coming up because it's being pushed up."

"By what?" I lifted my palms, shrugged and sighed. "There are a lot of things down there Cal, things humans haven't seen in a long time. We lost a lot of knowledge during the plague. But he old guys do know one thing: when the ground starts to tremble, the old strain will rise up. They need us."

"Wait a second. Who need who?"

"They"- I looked out the window at the passing crowds—"need us. We're the immune system for our species, Cal. Like those kick-ass T-cells and B-cells you always told me about, we get activated by an invasion. New-strainers are just zombies, vampires. But those of us with the old disease, the carrier strain, we're soldiers."

I could tell he was trying to process by the way his eyebrows were glued in a V over his eyes. More questions were coming.

"But why are they keeping it a secret? Does anyone in the Watch know about this? Records? Or Dr. Rat?"

"It's older that Records. Older than science. Even older than NY. So the carriers kept it a secret from the Night Watch humans, Cal. It's not going to be pleasant for them the next few months. But we need all the soldiers we can get. Fast."

"So you're spreading the disease on purpose?" He asked incredulous.

I smiled pleasantly, looking over his right shoulder. Lacey had arrived. She put her hand on Cal's shoulder looking at me, a little unsure.

"Uh, hey, Cal. Sorry I'm late."

He looked up at her and cleared his throat. "Oh, hi. This is Sarah. My ex."

"You must be Lacey," I said extending my hand.

"Uh, yeah. Lace actually." We shook.

"Hot stuff, coming through." Rebecky said, sliding a plate of pepper steak in front of Cal. Lace sat down next to him, wary of me.

Rebecky's gaze moved among us, intrigued by the obvious discomfort radiating from our little threesome.

"Coffee, honey?" she asked Lace.

"Yeah, please."

"Me too." Said Cal.

"Me three," I said. "And another hamburger."

"And one of those." Lace pointed at Cal's pepper steak. "I'm starving."

"Pepper steak?" Cal said looking alarmed. "Oh, crap."

"Hey it's not against the law dude." Lace muttered.

"What isnt against the law?" I asked, licking my fingers.

"Eating meat," Lace said. "Sometimes people change, you know?"

I smiled. "Oh. Used to be a vegetarian did you?"

Cal looked like he was going to faint while staring at his pepper steak. "She was. Until recently."

I looked from Lace to Cal, and giggled. "You've been naughty haven't you Cal?"

"It was Cornelius," he growled defensively, referring to his cat.

Remember cats carry the parasite to and just by breathing on you they can pass it.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Lace asked.

I sighed. "Well, things are about to get complicated Lacey."

She raised her hands. "Don't look at me girl. I never even kissed this guy. In fact, I'm really pissed at him right now."

"Oh, poor Cal!" I said, adding in a baby voice, "Did kitty beat you to it?"

"What the _hell_ are you guys talking about?" she said.

Cal dropped his fork on the table. He seemed to be contemplating how to handle the situation. He grabbed my bottle of pills and shoved them in his pocket, grabbed Lace by the arm and dragged her toward the door.

"What the hell!" she shouted.

"Cal," I yelled. "Wait a second!"

He was talking to her in hushed undertones, as if I couldn't hear every word he was saying. He was telling her that they had to leave and I was one of _them_. Whatever made it easier for him to get her out before the Night Watch came to haul her off to Montana. They were already looking for her. They only need my affirmation.

Outside Cal turned to look at me. He knew I'd been sent to look for him. I'd give him a little time to get away before I called it in. Pulling out my cell phone, I paused before opening it and waved at him: _shoo_.

Let him think that he's safe before I call the Shrink and tell her it's an affirmative. Cal's got another one. Well, technically Cornelius did but its Cal's cat so it counts. It was good seeing him after such a long time. I missed him.

Laughing softly I raise my hand, asking for the bill, and that hamburger to go


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning, head hanging off the side of my bed, hair a mess and the parasite in my belly gnawing at the insides of my stomach. I groan and slide onto the floor. It's cold but that doesn't slow down the urge to vomit.

"Fridge." I said to the wooden slats of the floor.

Dragging yourself across the floor at 8 'o' clock in the morning is a very humbling experience. It makes the whole idea of being a peep very unappealing. I reach the fridge, claw the packaging off some raw hamburger and stuff my face. Another moan slides up my throat and over my lips, but its a moan of satisfaction.

My ever sensitive ears pick up a rustling sound coming from my bed and I quickly dispose of any evidence of my peculiar diet. I stand up and look down at myself. My lacy black panties and bra stared back at me. I frowned. The only time these ever left my drawer were when…I rub my head trying desperately to remember what'd happened after I'd left Bob's Diner.

It comes flooding back with the intense throbbing of my headache. I went out, to a club, drank a little too much and kissed a few guys. The rustling of a body stretching out on my cotton sheets confirm that I'd taken one home with me. I slip quietly along the walls to my bedroom and peek in the doorway.

A very cute guy with wild, bed mussed dark auburn hair and a body that beats Cal's times one hundred was stretched across my purple and white striped sheets. He's rubbing his eyes, the muscles in his biceps bulging in an attractive way. I chuckle and saunter over to him, watching the gentle rise and fall of his back.

"So, remind me again what your name is? Because the only ones I can seem to remember are Jack and Morgan." I smile apologetically as he raises his head to look at me through wide green eyes. "Sorry."

He smiles back at me and sits up. "No, it's okay. I do the same thing sometimes. My names Alistair."

He's up and pulling on his clothes before I can reply. I remember the protocol for these situations and sit down on the edge of my bed. I write down my number quickly.

"Before you go," I say, clearing my throat and running a hand through my hair. "Here's my number." 

He looks at it warily. "You do realize that this was…"

I finish the words he won't say, which is appealing to me. "A one-night stand? Yes, Alistair. I know what that is. But you'll want to call me in a few weeks, trust me."

I stand and tuck the number in the pocket of his jeans. His scent is so incredibly intoxicating that I can't help but run my hands through his hair and kiss him softly on the lips. His response is unexpected. Suddenly he's kissing me back, his hands every where at once. I'm on my back, his warm weight on top of me. And the one-night stand becomes the hot morning-after the one-night stand.

When we're done, he's laying on the floor next to me, chest heaving in time with mine. I sit up and pull the cover sheet off my bed and over my body. I grin at him slyly, ruffling his naturally ruffled hair.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'm not against company." My voice is smooth, under toned by my heavy breathing.

He smiles. "I really want to but I have to get to work." 

I nod, understanding and feeling strangely unattached from Alistair. It's like all the clinginess I should have as a girl who's just shared an intense emotional/physical experience with a boy—twice no less—isn't there.

"Okay, but don't lose my number. Remember it if things start getting…weird." I wave my hand in front of my face and make a spooky 'ooo' noise.

He laughs, still a little confused but nods. "I'll remember that."

"Good. Have fun at work Ali."

With that, he's gone from my apartment and I'm in the shower. It's not hard for me to quickly forget about the messy haired man who was sleeping in my bed and covering me with kisses a few moments ago. The hot water runs over my tired muscles and knotted hair. Everything that makes me who I am at the moment…everything that classify's me as a peep, runs down the drain with the dirty water. I forget where I am and focus on the rushing water. Hot, hitting my skin with just the right pressure, loosening up the knots in my neck and shoulders.

Sweet relief.

And then I am back to being Sarah. Sarah who just remembered that Cal took her last bottle of pills.

"Shit," I mutter, quickly shutting off the shower and running to grab my phone.

Dr. Prolix is on speed dial #1. I listen frantically to her phone ring, urging her to pick up, hoping that by some miracle that a new side effect of being a peep is telepathy. She answers.

"Hello, Sarah. Thank you for seeing Cal last night. I understand he took your last bottle of pills, was it?"

"Yes, can I-"

"Get some more? Yes, they're already waiting for you in your mailbox." 

Once again, sweet relief.

"Thank you so much. So, um…how's Cal?"

Her answering tone is sharp. "You've done your job. I suggest that you keep out of contact with him for awhile…until he fully grasps what's happening." 

I wince and run a hand through my knotted hair. "Right, the new strain vs. old strain thing. Okay. I'll talk to you later." 

I hang up and lay back down. If it wasn't for this darn parasite I wouldn't even be awake right now.


End file.
